Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A strange alien is offering big money ($1 million) to someone who can open a safe (which is really a containment suit). That alien is revealed to be P'andor, who wants to be free of his suit. Surgeon, Buzz, and Hammer tried to break open the armor, but all fail. After a while, Kevin, who heard about the challenge, tries to free P'andor by absorbing a Taydenite sample he kept in order to open the armor. He then changes his mind when his Plumber's Badge detects a high level of radiation. Kevin then fights off P'andor and his minions, promising them $100,000 if they can capture him. Kevin then goes into his car and escapes, leaving behind his Taydenite sample. Later, Ben and Gwen talk about how they looked for the aliens who escaped Aggregor and followed Jimmy Jones' tips. When Kevin arrives, Gwen makes the boys go back so they can help P'andor get back to his home, like Bivalvan and Galapagus (unknown that they were both recaptured by Aggregor). They track P'andor and his minions to a flint-mine, where they take one of the drills and use the piece of Taydenite Kevin accidentally left behind to free P'andor. Ben tries to stop them as Humungousaur. But when P'andor and his minions threaten to hurt Gwen and Kevin, Humungousaur turns into Ultimate Humungousaur to fight them off so they don't hurt Gwen and Kevin. But Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles begin to make the flint-mine crumble down. Ultimate Humungousaur tries to keep the flint-mine from crumbling down, while Gwen and Kevin have an argument about whether brain or brawn is better. P'andor and his goons escape in all of the confusion. Kevin uses his powers to keep the flint-mine from coming down and leaves. P'andor then attempts to use Taydenite on a drill to break the armor, but it still failed (even crushing the drill) and realizes that the only way to escape from his suit is by needing Kevin to absorb the Taydenite. He has his goons attack Kevin and kidnap him. Then they all taunt Kevin, causing him to lose his temper and absorb the Taydenite; unfortunately, he is tricked into slashing at P'andor's suit-when he rushes at the others, Pandor blocks the slash with his body, tearing the suit, which gives him freedom. P'andor begins to absorb energy and fires at his goons when they ask for their prize money. Ben and Gwen show up and find Kevin, who's shameful for what he's done. Ben then tries to go alien, but the Ultimatrix goes into capture mode and absorbs P'andor's DNA while Gwen tries to make peace with the highly radioactive alien, but he mistakes Ben absorbing his DNA for a weapon and attacks her. Ben is then able to save Gwen as Jetray and lands her at front of Kevin, who tells her to be more careful later and apparently hugs her. Jetray fights off P'andor, but he can't touch him and his blasts will only feed him. P'andor then spots a power plant and tries to absorb the energy. In order to get P'andor to leave, Ben changes into Water Hazard and pretends to be Bivalvan, P'andor's friend, in order to convince P'andor to leave Earth. But unfortunately, the plan fails and Water Hazard attempts to use his powers to stop him, but that also failed. Ben tries to stop P'andor as Big Chill so that he can match P'andor's fire powers with Big Chill's ice and they can both become intangible. P'andor successfully absorbs the energy and becomes a giant. Kevin and Big Chill both design a plan to get P'andor back into his suit, so Kevin absorbs a material that can absorb the extra uranium inside P'andor. Ben turns into Cannonbolt, but realizes it's not enough. He manages to get Kevin to put P'andor's suit back on by using Ultimate Cannonbolt to trap him. Kevin also makes an improvement to his suit by welding the wrists together behind P'andor's back to keep him in place. Ben and his friends get two Plumbers to take P'andor back to his home world and now have to focus on finding Andreas and Ra'ad, but the Plumbers are attacked by Aggregor's spaceship and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor just like Bivalvan and Galapagus. Major Events *Ben obtains the Prypiatosian-B DNA sample for NRG from P'andor. *Ben uses Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the first time. *Aggregor recaptures P'andor at the end of the episode. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Humungousaur *Water Hazard *Ultimate Cannonbolt Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *P'andor *Aggregor *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance by Ben) *Jetray *Water Hazard (first appearance) *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) Quotes Errors Water Hazard symbol.png|Water Hazard turns the Ultimatrix symbol Sybol error.png|The symbol is no longer turned *When Ben goes inside the nuclear reactor, he spins the Ultimatrix symbol until it's sideways. However, when he hits it to turn into Big Chill, the symbol is no longer sideways. *After Ben turns into Big Chill, the Ultimatrix symbol is no longer red (indicating radiation) even though P'andor was still there and so was radiation. *Even though there was a sound of the containment suit getting pierced and Kevin said That's one million cash right?, the suit was still intact until Kevin was tricked into actually opening it. *When Humungousaur went ultimate, the flash was blue instead of green. Naming and Translations Trivia *Jetray's species is revealed by P'andor in this episode. *The part where Kevin fights Pandor's minions and the theme song is censored in India. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc